Peaches
by char-tomio
Summary: In Japanese language, Momo means Peaches. Hisagi Shuhei reflects on the similarities of the fruit and the sweet vice-captain with the same name. Story's better than the summary.


**Peaches**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Bleach.**

**Oh yeah, in Japanese, Momo means Peach. (Yeah, the fruit.)**

* * *

_"Yay, Shuhei's gonna get us some peaches!"_

_" Hurry up, okay? And be careful."_

_I sighed as I attempted to climb the huge peach tree just to get some breakfast. I felt really weak since I haven't ate since yesterday, but if I don't do this, my mother, sister and I won't have anything to eat._

_I reached out and managed to get one. I called for my sister to catch it, but she didn't want to. She was scared that she might not catch it. I sighed again. Great, I have to climb higher to get more peaches using one hand. I reached a branch and sat on it. It was steady and I was able to reach more. I had 5 peaches in hand. As I slowly attempt to climb down, I lost my balance and accelerated downwards, ultimately hitting the cold, unforgiving ground with a loud 'thump'. The peaches were safe, but I wasn't._

"Hisagi-senpai.. Hello, Hisagi-senpai..."

I was pulled out of my flashback when my companion called out to me. A pretty small girl with her hair tied in a bun. Hinamori Momo. Vice-Captain of the 5th Division.

"You were spacing out for a while.." she continued, "Did I say something wrong?"

It took me a while to answer. I guess I was sort of bothered when she told me that her favorite food were peaches.

"Uh, yes and no." I smiled.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Yes and no..?"

I nodded my head, keeping my smile. "Yes, because it was something you said, and no because it wasn't something wrong."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay, yes and no.." Her face turned back to normal for a minute but her eyebrows raised again.

"Why yes and no?" she asked.

I was sort of taken aback with her words.

"You're interested?" I asked.

It took a while before she answered.

"A little." she replied.

I smiled. We were in Rukongai, where that little accident happened.

"I'll tell you later." I said, running off using Shunpo.

She followed using Shunpo and caught up with me.

After a few minutes, we arrived. Hinamori was panting heavily.

"Look up." I told her.

She looked up and her eyes grew wide with amazement.

"A peach tree..!" she squealed.

I smirked and used a flash step to climb the tree. I picked off some peaches and went down. We went to the nearby river and washed the fruits. Then, I gazed at her as she ate like a little kid. I smiled as I took a big bite out of my fruit and finished it in an instant.

"Hey, do you want to hear my little story?"

She nodded, still munching on her peaches.

I relaxed myself. It felt a little awkward doing it but I didn't mind.

"You saw that peach tree didn't you?"

She nodded.

"When I was young, I fell off from that very same tree."

Hinamori's eyes grew with wonder.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I even broke my shoulder."

Her face changed. But after a while, she smiled.

"At least you survived." she cheerfully said, "But why did you fall off?"

"Well, I had to grab breakfast and that peach tree was the only option." I narrated. "I climbed up there when my body wasn't in the best condition."

She was really enthralled from my short story.

"I got 5 peaches until I suddenly slipped and fell."

"So you fell off because of me?" she joked. (Remember, Momo means 'peaches'.)

I sort of laughed, thinking about it.

"Yeah, it's your fault. You were so hard to reach." I laughed. "I fell because of you and broke my shoulder."

She sort of smiled.

"But so worth it." I added.

It took me a while to realize what I said. After concentrating on my words, it was like I said something else which made my blood rise to my face.

"Hisagi-senpai? Is there something wrong..?" she asked.

I was brought out of my musings when she called me again.

"Nothing's wrong." I said, smiling.

"I said something wrong again didn't I?"

"No and yes!" I laughed.

"Why no and yes?" she asked.

"Because I was the one who said something wrong."

"I never heard you say anything wrong.."

"You don't need to know, Momo-chan."

I smiled. It was the first time that I called her by her first name. Her first name reminded me of those sweet fruits that are so hard to get, and yet worth the effort. Her name really suits her.

Hinamori Momo.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't all that romantic.. I guess I haven't got enough ideas. I promise I'll make something better!**

** -Char Tomio**


End file.
